1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supercharger for an engine which is coupled to the engine by means of a mechanical drive arrangement to be powered by the engine. More specifically, it relates to a control system for the supercharger applied to the combination of the engine and an engine-powered auxiliary device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Superchargers are sometimes applied to internal combustion engines to supply the engines with a greater amount of air-fuel mixture per stroke order to increase the power output of the engines. The supercharger includes a compressor disposed in the air intake passage of the engine to compress the intake air or air-fuel mixture supplied to the engine cylinders. In this case, the compressor is mechanically connected to the engine output shaft to be powered by the engine.
SAE paper 810006 discloses a control system for a supercharger which includes a clutch provided in the connection between the engine and the compressor to selectively effect and interrupt transmission of engine power output to the compressor. The control system also includes an accelerator pedal switch designed to control engagement and disengagement of the clutch. When the power output required of the engine exceeds a predetermined level, the clutch is engaged to operate the compressor to increase the actual engine power output. While the power output required of the engine is lower than the predetermined level, the clutch remains disengaged to reduce the engine load.